


The Crown Prince

by Sintharius



Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintharius/pseuds/Sintharius
Summary: A recon mission goes wrong, and an unlikely savior.





	The Crown Prince

**Author's Note:**

> A quick gift for Booben - one of the best clanmates I could ask for.

<Transcript taken from Orokin archives, dates unknown>

_Lust was my sin. But greed is the blight that weakens our steel._

Our ship docked at midnight. 

It was supposed to be a simple recon mission. Get in, check for suspicious activity, get out. No lethal force unless necessary.  

The Seven had requested us to keep an eye on this merchant cult – calling themselves the Corpus. Something had warranted a recon squad, and I intend to find out what. 

_These industrialists have gorged on the harvest of our long war._

_Their mind drones; Their mechanizations, toil in foundries remote._

We snuck in under the cover of darkness. Everything was quiet. Not even a single guard. 

In hindsight, I should have realized that it was all too easy. 

_For what purpose?_

They descended on us. Robotic proxies and crewmen surrounded us, and when one fell another took its place. One by one our soldiers fell to the barrage of gunfire. Dread sank in as we realized there was no way out – the Orokin’s neural sentries do not extend to this place, and we were ill equipped to deal with an enemy battalion. They were not going to let us leave this place alive. 

Until it came. 

_We must set watch upon them. Baiting our snares with the worms of profit._

_Something_ arched through the air and landed at the feet of one of the robots. I could smell the ozone and burned flesh as the blue lightning that burst forth fried both flesh and metal, living bodies and metal robots shaking from the electrocution. It was the most wonderful thing I have ever seen in that moment. 

I almost missed the  _thing_  that landed next to us in that moment. 

I have heard stories about the Tenno, but I have never met one in person. Inhuman warriors that surpassed even the elite Dax soldiers, beating back even the Sentients – they all seem too good to be true. Until now. 

It was huge. Plates of soft teal and grey, sharp edges and even blocks adorned with gold trims. Long, sharp coattails tapered off just above his knees completed the look. Regal, like a prince. I could see the beauty in the form of this Tenno – whoever that made them must have been a master craftsman, worthy of the Seven’s praise. 

The Tenno must have noticed me gawking, as it turned its head back towards the battlefield. Over the dead bodies of both Corpus and robots, I could see more of them coming. They must have called for reinforcements. 

I hesitated. More than half of us have fallen – bless their souls – and the incoming enemy reinforcement are too much for us to handle. No one, not even the Tenno and their incredible powers, would be able to survive such an assault. Much less winning. 

Before we could blink, the Tenno moved. Something glinted in its hand –  _a grenade_  – before the Tenno slammed it into the ground below its feet. A stasis field sprung into life, stopping the Corpus in their tracks - it weaved through crewmen and robots alike, a pair of sleek golden pistols in hand cutting down flesh and metal. Another grenade flew through the air and landed at the feet of a crewman. The thing was confused at the silver orb for a brief moment, before it exploded in a shower of shrapnel. Bits of flesh flew through the air. A gun - I recognized it as a Supra - with a hand still holding on to the grip landed next to me, and I kicked it away in disgust.

A loud screech made us jump.

It was some new kind of robotic proxy we have never seen before. Its body was similar to a standard MOA, but with spade-like arms that cover up its front. The new proxy smashed one of its legs into the ground, with the Tenno springing back at what was likely the shockwave that followed. A barrage of missiles followed up, only to explode at where he was moments before. And-  _there!_ A vortex, from a grenade we did not see thrown, was sucking the strange proxy in. The Tenno leapt at the thing, golden hammer in hands.

Loud metallic smashing sounds, then silence.

We could only watch, entrenched in amazement. If this was what one Tenno was capable of, I do not wish to think about what a group of them can do. 

It was incredible.

_Those kneeling at the altar of commerce will be returned... to the Void._

It ended just as fast as it started. A battalion of Corpus soldiers and robotics, all defeated by a single Tenno. What remained of our group were saved – but only just. 

Our mission was a bust, it seems. The Council will not be happy about this.  

I turned to the Tenno. It was closing our fallen warriors’ eyes – even as mythical as they are, the Tenno are clearly honorable soldiers. 

“Thank you Tenno. For helping us.” 

It nodded once, before jumping away and into the darkness.

_For your consideration... Vauban._

**Author's Note:**

> How is Booben formed?
> 
> Visit me at my Tumblr: https://sintharius.tumblr.com


End file.
